


Potter's Barn

by Chuksha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, References to Kinks, Scheming!Weasleys, Violence, bitter!Harry, kink club, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuksha/pseuds/Chuksha
Summary: After three years in azkaban Harry threw away all pretence that he was normal and decided to build a world for those who weren't. Ruling his business empire with an iron fist and grey morality he's now the richest wizard in the UK, holding the ministry in one hand and the seedy underbelly of Knocturn Alley in the other. Alone in the world Harry fought his way to the top, and nothing and no one is worth stepping down for, are they?





	

Harry surveyed the room from his carefully chosen spot by the bar as he sipped his firewhisky. Several scenes were in progress and all was going well. He had several support staff wandering around and tonight’s DM in what might have been the DJ booth in a vanilla club. His eyes swept over the rope scene in the main area of the room, he loved watching them. Usually completely non-sexual but erotic as hell as he watched the redheaded beauty of a sub hit her headspace and her Dom trail one last rope up her leg before finishing the knot over her chest while another was charmed to stroke her neck. It was a good job he had her laid down. Harry scanned the room again. A booth in the corner had the curtain up and a green light outside. He waited for one of his people to get to it and listen for a moment. All his members knew that the curtain was a courtesy only and he reserved the right for any of his staff to intervene in any scene at any point if something wasn’t right. He’d only had to do that a handful of times. 

Jason looked up at him from the curtain and conjured a light blue ribbon from nothing before nodding once, discreetly once he caught Harry’s eye, and without being prompted raised both his arms as if cradling an invisible infant. Harry nodded back as the ribbon disintegrated. He completely understood why certain kinksters wanted their privacy and these ones, whoever they were behind that curtain, had every reason to be cautious even here in the safe space he’d created for them. A flash of red light caught Harry’s eye and he craned his neck automatically. Ah, a sadist and her pet were in. He didn’t bother to raise his wand but simply waved his hand and disabled the pain monitoring charm on their arena, with a nod to the former, and replaced it with a panic button. He’d almost looked away when he looked back. Bloody hell it was a good job he was sitting down. 

“Hey ‘mione.” His old friend and lawyer looked up from her work. “Don’t I recognise those two?” He jutted his chin towards the scene they were setting up. Hermione blinked and followed his gaze. 

“Well, I would suppose you know most of your cliente….” He didn’t have to ask if she had also made the connection. “Is that-?” 

Harry pushed his hand into his pocket and took out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times and the online roster of attendees appeared on it. He love muggle technology. He scanned the list searching for the names his doorman would have emboldened in the document as a new combination alongside their stated kink. There was no denying it. Harry hadn’t ever really thought about it, and it really wasn’t for him to judge, but if there was anyone he’d thought wouldn’t be into torturing someone, it was Narcissa, she’d never seemed the sadistic type before.

_Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. Signed In: 2130 (bondage/torture/edge play)_

What are they here for, of all places?” Harry just looked at Hermione for a moment as he absently slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Do you really want to know?” Her lack of answer and slightly disgusted face was answer enough. He loved Hermione but she could be really judgemental sometimes.

Narcissa and Lucius were old members, some of the first in fact. Lucius had become something of a pussycat after the whole Voldemort debacle settled down and Narcissa a force to be reckoned with both on the kink and vanilla scenes. The she came with Snape was the surprise. That Snape had her collar around his neck had nearly floored Harry. That they seemed perfectly at ease with each other made him down his drink and order another.

“Harry!” Hermione hated how he drank these days, she didn’t understand his lifestyle or his carefully cultivated alcohol tolerance. He tacked on a glass of white wine for her onto his order, she scowled but took it when served. “You’re going to drink away all your profits, you know?” Harry almost laughed aloud.

“Come on mione, you and I both know I have enough money to run this place for a hundred years or more without a knut coming in and I’d still have change for a chocolate frog.” She frowned. “And that’s just my personal vault.” He watched Hermione drink from her glass and shrug. She’d given up trying to make him see any business sense where this club was concerned years ago. Of all his investments and start-up this was Harry’s baby. 

He held major shares in quidditch teams, had financed half of Diagon Alley when I had needed rebuilding, he’d singlehandedly paid for a pre-Hogwarts education and orientation scheme for muggleborn students for the next five hundred years and the ministry came to him for help balancing their budgets when they ran a deficit. He was officially the richest wizard in the world bar none, and most of it was from his own work, new money. Of course having the Potter and Black names on his family tree helped ease a lot of the bitterness over all of that. If he wanted to drink a little and enjoy his life it wasn’t her place to do anything but keep his business accounts legal.

“I don’t know why you insist on meeting here of all places.” Every time they met she made this comment and every time he responded In kind.

“Because I like the atmosphere, and because it’s the one place in the world Ron won’t follow you which means we can actually have a conversation if we want.” 

“You talk about my husband like he wasn’t your best friend for years.” And their conversation always followed the same slippery slope into an argument.

“He abandoned me Mione, they threw me in Azkaban for the best part of three years on his say-so, because of his jealousy and bigotry.” 

“You hid your entire life from him, you lied to him, to both of us, for years.”

“I wanted my own life, I let you two have yours.” 

“You broke Ginny’s heart.” And that was usually the moment Harry lost his temper.

“She had been dosing me with love potion since I was fifteen, what the hell was I supposed to do. Just carry on living a lie. My three children are cursed because she basically used  
me as a sperm donor. I’m not you Mione, I can’t do that.” And right on cue Hermione stood up, collected her things and left with a curt goodbye and a snide comment.

“Your accounts are fine. Call me when you’re sober if you want to discuss them.” Harry never bothered to shout after her that of course he was sober, and of course he wouldn’t want to discuss his stupid accounts. Harry sighed and finished his drink. He set down the empty tumbler and glanced across the floor. There were several promising looking subs in here tonight any of who would help calm his temper just fine.

-

Harry had been sat drinking alone for a little over an hour when the alarm sounded and an eerie hush descended over the club. Harry had his wand out in a moment as he vaulted the glass barrier between the bar and the floor, completely bypassing the steps, and landed at a run towards the booth that had been set off. A path cleared for him as people shifted out of his way and he didn’t hesitate to fling open the curtain of the booth, safe in the confidence that his DM had already cleared the onlookers and cast the necessary privacy charms around him. He sight that greeted him nearly made his stomach roll. A young man curled up in the farthest corner from him, shaking, face contorted into silent screams of anguish as the wizard he’d entered with held him under a silencing charm. Harry’s wand was back up his sleeve in a heartbeat. He wasn’t some skinny kid anymore, he could hold his own against bastards like this all night long. He grabbed the wizards shoulder, spun him, yanked his wand free and slammed him into the wall. There was no gentlemanly way to handle situations like this. Everyone got the same rough treatment and if they didn’t like it then they knew not to frequent the establishment. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his finger round the guy’s throat.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t break your neck.” He had spent years creating this persona; the no nonsense, hard as nails and twice as scary man-who-killed-Voldemort, surivved Azkaban and wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone else who harmed another human being on his property. He’d never actually killed anyone, but several people who tried to test him tended to find he was very good at bashing heads and breaking legs. Minor inconveniences in the wizarding world, but excellent examples of the kind of pain he was capable of putting people through all the same.

“Rose is on her way.” His DM muttered in his ear as he stepped back into the booth after the initial survey of it. Harry’s grip tightened. This had been the blue ribbon booth. Those were Rose’s specialties. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” He didn’t watch as the wizard was led away to a private room to await whatever harry felt like doing to him. Once the curtain was pulled back Harry let his shoulders relax and his expression soften before he approached the kid in the booth. On closer inspection he looked about eighteen years’ old, barely out of Hogwarts, blond hair and blue eyes. He was still sobbing quietly and whining out some kind of garbled attempt to thank the staff for intervening. Harry shushed him gently and pressed a clean wad of tissue into his hand.

Harry moved to one side as Rose’s hand touched his shoulder, a nod from her and he left her to it. He was good with kids, and that boy looked barely in line with house rules, but age players and infantilists he could care for them and help them as if they really were children but he didn’t really understand what they got from it so as a general rule he kept his distance; it wasn't like he had any happy memories of childhood that he wanted to revisit and he wasn't the type to try and rewrite the past- he knew from exprience the trouble that could cause. He returned to the bar after seeing that Jason had removed the piece of shit who’d been hurting the boy. He didn’t need a drink to want to hurt the guy, he needed one so he was slow enough someone could stop him going too far. Harry’s drink was right where he left it until he lifted it to his mouth.

“Mister Potter.” Harry looked up, what the hell did Narcissa want now? And when the hell had she approached him. He eyed his empty tumbler suspiciously, how many had he had again?

“Madame.” No one called her Malfoy here. 

“That boy,” Harry’s grip tightened on the empty glass, “Is my grandson.” Harry almost laughed aloud, she had to know harry wasn’t going to let her near him.

“I don’t care, you know the rules. No one gets to him unless they go through me, he’ll be cleaned up, cared for and taken home safe.” Narcissa actually looked confused for a moment at the venom in Harry’s tone, “although by all means my may take a turn with the fool who thought to harm him when I have finished.” Harry set down his drink. “If there’s anything left.” Narcissa nodded once and almost turned away.

“Oh, you have an offer this evening.” Harry frowned, why would Narcissa be bringing him an offer? She nodded slightly in the direction of Severus, who appeared to have taken root with his head bowed waiting for her to return. Harry raised his eyebrows. “Apparently your methods are of particular interest.”

“Ah.” Suddenly it made sense. “You’re here as his protector in case I decline. And presumably to watch.” No answer, he didn’t really need one. “As if I would ever turn Severus down.” He turned to his barkeeper and raised his glass.

“How many have I had?”

“That’s your sixth, sir.” 

“Pint of water and a sobering solution when I get back.” The man nodded. “Thank you for the message, I accept.”  
-  
Harry kicked the door open and let it slam against the wall. The motion detecting light flared to life as he walked into the room. The man was on his knees in the room, occasional drips of blood falling from his lips. Harry kept his footfall steady.

“Now, who couldn’t wait?” Jason cleared his throat from the corner of the room. 

“Me, sir.” Jason knew better than to think Harry meant it. For Harry the bastard could have been on the receiving end of every sadist from London to Shanghai. 

Harry bent down deliberately and lifted the man’s head, he also had one hell of a bruise forming around his left eye which had already swollen shut.

“Not a bad start, I suppose.” The man was still glaring at him. Harry wiped the man’s lip with his thumb and didn’t bother to hide his distaste. “Although you’ll be cleaning any blood off the floor.” The man spat a mouthful of blood over Harry’s arm.

“Fuck you, Potter.” Harry was actually surprised.

“Fuck me?” He seemed to consider if for a moment before he swiped his foot back and squarely into the man’s genitals. Harry didn’t even wince at his gasped curse. “You really don’t have the balls.” The man fell against Harry’s leg and then crumpled to the floor when Harry shook him off.

“Break his legs, leave him out back for the whores to find … if the thieves don’t get to him first.” Of course the only kink club in wizarding Britain backed out onto Knockturn Alley, where else would it be? Harry didn’t feel like sticking around to watch tonight, he had a playdate to attend.


End file.
